The Greatest Love Story of the 70's Part 2
by over-dramatic-05
Summary: Keith and Marcia are in love, but will their love last? find out in the exciting sequel to "greatest love story of the 70's" chap 2 is up!
1. Keith's concert

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only the plot. A/N: I'll update after 5 reveiws. Happy reading!  
  
The bright summer sun reflected in the eyes of Marcia Brady. Her blonde hair was streaked with golden streaks. Her boyfriend was going to pick her up in 15 minutes. They had a date. Boy, Marcia thought I hope Keith likes my tan. The bus pulled up and Marcia climbed in.  
  
"Hi Keith." Marcia said. "Do you like my tan? What about my hair?"  
  
"I love everything about you! Are you coming to my show tonight? I'll want my best girl there, and you are her!"  
  
"Oh Keith!" Marcia said, blushing.  
  
The screaming girls never bothered Marcia what did bother her was the guys that came on to her. It bothered Keith too, but he never let Marcia know. the line up of songs were the same, but the costumes Keith wore made him look so good.  
  
"Now," Keith said "This is a song I wrote for my girlfriend, Marcia."  
  
Marcia blushed and girls had tears running down their faces. As the instruments began to play, Marcia inched closer to the stage and Keith began to sing, "Cherish is the word I use to describe..." Marcia felt her cheeks getting hot and her palms sweaty. Her heart beat fast and she listened closely. Her vision was cloudy from tears, her mouth dry. As the last chords faded girls screamed. Keith smiled his bright smile and took a bow.  
Tears welled up in Marcia's eyes and her polyester shirt became drenched in them. she went right up on stage and gave Keith a big kiss in front of all his screaming fans. This, Marcia thought, is going in my diary right next to Desi Arnez, Jr!  
  
"You were great!" Marcia told Keith later at dinner.  
  
"Thanks, did you like the song?"  
  
"Yes, it was so groovy! You are so much better than Davy Jones!"  
  
at home, Keith went upstairs to his room and began working on a new song. He was just finishing the chorus when there was a knock on his door. "Keith, it's mom, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure mom"  
Mrs. Partridge walked in and sat delicately on the bed. She crossed her slim legs and stared at the music on the stand. "Keith" She said after a while "You and this Brady girl are awfully serious, so serious that you haven't thought about college. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Well sure mom, but not yet. Marcia and I want to settle down first." Keith said with a sly smile.  
  
"Settle down? Keith, you are only 18. What about college and a career?"  
  
"mom, I was joking, anyway, I'm almost 19 and I have a career. I'm a singer."  
  
"You can't do that forever, you need a backup."  
  
"Mom, I have a back-up! I could be a film maker, my movie was a big hit."  
  
"well Keith, you think this over. Good night honey."  
  
"Good night" Keith bent over and gave his mother a kiss and led her out of the room. 


	2. Tacos, love songs and a Partridge Family...

**Hey all! I haven't updated this is a while, but due to renewed interest... I thought that I'd post more. If the writing seems simple/childish or whatnot... it's b/c I wrote this story about 5 years ago (Summer of 2000)...  
and this might not correspond with the years on either show... in actuality, Keith was a year older than Greg, but in this story they are the same age... also, some of the plots from the shows aren't in order... it's a parody... please keep that in mind. Keith will be singing songs that were released as "David Cassidy" singles. And yes most were covers, but in this he wrote them... please keep in mind this is just a fun little story that I wrote b/c I love these two shows.  
I don't own the Partridge Family, Brady Bunch...etc.... I only own this plot.**

**It starts...  
(Oh and thanks to all who reviewed!)**

Marcia hummed sweetly as she brushed her long hair, "1...2...3...4..." she counted.

"Marcia!" her brother Peter called from the other side of the door, "you've been in there forever! It's my turn!" his voice cracked.

Reluctantly, Marcia opened the door and walked into her bedroom. The telephone rang. "Brady Residence" she heard Alice say. _I wonder who it's for?_ Marcia thought to herself. It was obviously for Greg because she heard him sweet-talking to some "Groovy chick". She was just about to write in her diary when there was a knock on her door. "Marcia, it's mom..."  
"Come in." she said.

"Marcia, have you thought about college? I know it's still a year away, but good colleges fill up fast and..."

"Mom, Greg doesn't have one picked out yet and any way, I don't want to go."  
"What do you mean 'no college?' and you know that Greg was picked as the new "Johnny Bravo", he has his career... what do you want to be?"

"A fashion designer... and a mother. Keith and I have talked about this...  
"Keith?! Is that what this is about? You're centering your life around him! He is a year older and he has to go to college... and Marcia I don't want you to get hurt..."  
"Mom, Keith would never hurt me! We're in love!!!! He'd never hurt me!" Marcia stalked out of her room and straight to Keith's house.

She knocked on the door, it was opened by Keith's sister, Laurie.

"Hello Marcia," she said cheerfully, "I'm afraid Keith isn't here. He's at Reuben's, but you're welcome to stay here until he comes back... it shouldn't be too long now."  
Marcia waited on the couch. She heard the "kids" playing Monopoly and Mrs. Partridge playing the piano.

"Mom!" Keith said.

"I'm in here!" Mrs. Partridge replied.  
"Oh Mom! I have great news! Rueben said that the new song I wrote is a guaranteed number one hit!"  
"That's great Keith!"  
"Yeah! I've gotta tell Marcia? Can I call her?"  
"well, if that's easier than talking to her here in person." Mrs. Partridge replied with a sly look on her face. Keith looked puzzled...until his mother indicated Marcia sitting solemnly on the couch.  
"Marcia!" Keith cried barely believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Can't a girlfriend miss her boyfriend?" Marcia said, avoiding her real reason so she wouldn't spoil Keith's good mood.  
"well sure, but hey! Let's go to the Taco Stand! It'll be fun!"  
_Yea..._ Marcia thought, _Fun. I have a fight with my mother and I get tacos._

At the taco stand, Keith talked on and on about his song and Marcia listened, wondering what it was about. Finally Keith asked her, "Marcia, you want to hear it?"  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
"here" Keith said handing Marcia a 45. The picture sleeve showed a tanned Keith holding a surfboard and wearing swimming trunks...only swimming trunks. His brown hair reflected flecks of gold from the sun and the sand looked at it was made just for him. The record's title ("Only You") was sprawled across the top in a bold red font. It was Keith's first solo album.

Marcia brought the album home and played in on the record player that Alice had won in a contest. The A side was all right, but Marcia didn't really like the lyrics, about a depressed boy who used music as an outlet. She flipped the record over and smiled as she heard Keith's smooth voice glide over his guitar playing:  
"_I saw you on a bright summer day  
__Your voice like an angel's  
__As you called my way  
__We danced at the prom  
__And I sang sweet songs  
__Smiling as you sang along._

_Only you  
__Could make my songs sound  
__Sweeter  
__Only you  
__Could make my day  
__Completer  
__Your smile  
__Your laugh  
__Everything about you  
__Only you_

_As summer was over  
__Our love was just beginning  
__We laughed  
__And cried  
__And I felt like I was winning!  
__A whole lifetime  
__I could spend with you  
__Only you._

_Only you  
__Could make my songs sound  
__Sweeter  
__Only you  
__Could make my day  
__Completer  
__Your smile  
__Your laugh  
__Everything about you  
__Only you_

_My love is forever  
__This is true  
__My love is for  
__Only you!  
__My love is forever  
__And this I promise  
__Only  
__Only  
__Only  
__You.  
  
Only you  
__Could make my songs sound  
__Sweeter  
__Only you  
__Could make my day  
__Completer  
__Your smile  
__Your laugh  
__Everything about you  
__Only you_

_I love only you..."_

Marcia turned the player down and sat in the dark silence, just listening to her heart beat. The thump thump thump was going a mile a minute as if it were running. Her blonde hair fell over her tanned face, shielding her from the world. She knew at that moment that Keith was "the one" now all she had to do was convince her mother of that.

Keith grabbed his guitar and ran downstairs, his heart hammered with the excitement of his news. His wonderful news. "Mom, Reuben, Danny, Laurie, Tracy, Chris... come quick!"  
"Keith, what's wrong?" his mother asked hurriedly.  
"I have great news!"  
"Your adopted!" Danny quipped a huge smile spread across his face. But Keith didn't bother to give Danny "the look" or to hit him upside the head... he was too happy to let Danny ruin it.

"I've decided to ask Marcia to marry me."

"What?!" his family (and manager) replied in unison.

"I thought you'd be happy for me." Keith said slumping down onto a chair.

"Oh, Keith, we are." His mother tenderly replied. "It's just that you're... so young, and Marcia still has another year of high school..."

"Mom, we wouldn't get married _yet_. We'd be engaged for a year or so and then start talking marriage..."

"Well Keith, I want you to think this over...I don't want the Bradys to get the wrong impression and not let Marcia see you at all..." Mrs. Partridge looked around at her dumbfounded clan "C'mon Kids, let's leave Keith alone to think about this."  
She herded her children (and Reuben) out of the room.

Keith didn't do much thinking. That's all he'd been doing for the past few months. He just needed to "wow" Marcia. _I know, _he thought to himself, _I'll write Marcia a song! She loves my songs._ Keith grabbed his guitar and galloped up the stairs to begin his masterpiece.

Well that's all for now. I made up that "only you" song. It's not very good, but it's better than what I had originally written (a strange and awkward combination of both TV show's theme songs...). So I hope everyone likes it. I don't want to make the "chapters" too long. I have much more written... only about 22 is posted here. So if you like it, let me know! and I'll type some more up!

**Reveiws are appreciated! Let me know what you like, don't like, any suggestions, are my characters written accurately (especially the Partridges... it's been so long since I've seen any episodes, I don't understand half of the references I've written in my story!)... **

**Till next time. **


End file.
